Shift In Time
by EtherealxSoul
Summary: This is an original story, heavily influenced by the anime/manga Inuyasha.
1. Introduction

Setsuko Takahashi had just accepted the fact that her life was just average. If she knew what would happen to her next, she would no longer think so. Falling into another world, she learns of a past she never knew she had. In learning this information, it brings a band of friends together, in search of the well known Sacred Jewel shards. One problem: A familiar enemy stands in the way.


	2. Destined For Change

My name is Setsuko Takahashi, an insignificant girl in a world that would forget me in an instant. As far as I was aware, I lived the typical life of a teenage girl, attending high school, hanging out with friends afterward at a local cafe. You know, the everyday kind of thing. I had come to accept this lifestyle, becoming numb and forgetting any sort of adrenaline. Forgetting the feeling of purpose. At this point, I was floating through life.

I lived with my aunt, my uncle, and two cousins, a boy named Ryo and a girl named Chiyo. Ryo was older, but he was only 11 and as for Chiyo, she was 6, so they were quite a handful. I usually assisted my aunt in taking care of them and cooking, but she was often working as a nurse at the nearby hospital. My uncle, however, took care of the shrine we lived at. He spent most of his days looking after the shrine and selling old trinkets to people wishing to buy charms of sorts. When we had bad weather, he was usually seen praying to a scared tree in our yard, the tree of ages, is what he called it. I did find it interesting, how much faith he had in the gods.

I believe that was the strangest part about my life, living by a creepy old shrine with a crazy uncle. We weren't allowed to go into the shrine, god only knows why. I don't think anyone would have wanted to anyway. It was creepy enough to ward away me and my cousins, that's for sure. In fact, I always got this strange feeling in my gut whenever I passed by it on my way to school. I was never able to shake this feeling. For about a year, I've been able to hear a flute, creating a quiet melody that was oddly familiar. I had always just shaken it off, reminding myself it was all in my head, but today in particular, I never heard the flute, but a voice. A soft voice that sang words of which went with the flute's melody. The voice sounded like it belonged to Chiyo.

I quickly entered the shrine "Chiyo? Is that you?" I called out into the dark. "You're not supposed to play in here" I stated, hoping she would come out of the shadows, but I heard no reply. I began to slowly make my way to the bottom of the stairs. "Chiyo?" I called out once more. Once I got to the bottom, I could feel the old well in front of me, which strangely enough, was open. As far as I was aware, this well should be shut at all times.

I took a peak over the edge and imagined how deadly the fall would be. Upon thinking this, I took a small step back, but before I could turn around, I felt a hand slam against my back and as quickly as that had happened, I began to fall to my very death. Or so I thought, until a light blinded me and it seemed as though I was floating through time and space, unable to grab a hold of anything. Not even falling in a specific direction. Just helplessly floating.

After a few seconds more of this, I was finally able to touch the ground as it faded into sight. I found it difficult to catch my breath, but when I did, I looked around. "What the hell was that?!" I asked myself trying to make sense of what had just happened. "I bet Ryo pushed me down! Why that little..." I clenched my fist. He was always playing jokes on me, but this time he'd gone too far. "Ryo! Get back here!" I began to climb out of the old well, using the vines that have grown along the walls to pull me up.

When I had finally made it up, I tossed myself over and gave a heavy sigh and then scanned the area to see where he'd gone. To my surprise, I wasn't even in the same shrine. I had pulled myself out into an open field by some forest that should not be where it stood, towering over the horizon. I sat on the edge with my mouth gaped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Where there was supposed to be a shrine, a house, a city, a forest stood replacing it all. I couldn't help but wonder where on the map I was. I couldn't have completely changed my destination, all I did was fall down.

I scanned the area again, this time for any signs of home. Not too far ahead, I saw the familiar Tree of Ages. "Great, I shouldn't be far from home" I sighed with relief. I couldn't help but run. That's when I heard the flute once more. Curious, I quickened my pace. Whoever was playing the flute knew how I was to get home.

For a moment, I had thought I wasn't even in the same city. When I got to the Tree of Ages, there was nothing more than even more thick forest. I stood upon it's roots and pressed my hand against it's rough bark. There was no one here but me. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I now have no leads as to how to get home..."

Suddenly, the leaves above me began to rustle, a few falling here and there. I looked up, wondering what could be doing it, but my question was answered when a strange girl poked her head from the leaves and her face was right in front of mine. "Uh, e-excu-" I couldn't finish my sentence after noticing a pair of fluffy ears resting on top of her head. They looked too real to be a cosplayer's. I gaped at her ears, unable to allow words to form. She let herself down and now stood in front of me. She turned her head and crossed her arms. "Go ahead..." She began "Scream in fear of me 'Demon!' Is what they usually shout. I'll have you know, I'm a half demon " She sighed and seemed to be mocking people before me. "No, I just... " I reached out and touched her ears, which felt as soft as they looked.

I stopped touching her fluffy ears when I realized I hadn't introduced myself to her. "My name is Setsuko" I bowed, showing my respect to her. She gave a kind smile. "No need to be so formal. After all, I'm simply a feared beast in these parts. They call me Midoriko." I raised my head. "A feared beast?" I repeated in a tone which questioned the statement. "Yes, it is said that I am the most fearsome beast in these parts, but they couldn't be more wrong" Midoriko informed me with a chuckle. "I, uh... I'm not from around these parts. I'm not sure what you meant by demon?" I asked, wondering if it was some sort of metaphor. "Demon meaning a powerful being, stronger than a human and most of the time even more evil. Demons haunt children's nightmares, I'm sure you've heard of such stories." Midoriko insisted. Although she claimed that demons were frightful beings, I did not get a feeling of fear from her.

I remembered hearing the flute and looked to Midoriko "Were you the one playing a flute?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow "I have not heard one in a long time" She admitted. "Where did you hear it?" She looked around, trying to hear for a flute. "By this tree. I'm afraid it might be the only help I can get to find my way home." I said as I looked down. I didn't know how I was to find the flute player, but I had no other options.

"Well, here are you headed?" She interrupted my thoughts. "I'm not even sure how to answer that.." I said, wondering if I'd ever see my aunt, my unlcle, Ryo and Chiyo ever again. "There is a village just up ahead. You can't miss it. I'm sure the humans there can give you a hand in directions." She suggested. I looked in the direction that she was telling me "If I hear that flute, I'll let you know"

"Thank you, I-" when I turned back, she had disappeared. "Demons? Am I losing it?" I put a hand on my forehead to collect my thoughts.

I was merely meters away from entering the village when a group of men began to run straight for me with spears and bow and arrows. "Ah! What the?!" I stopped in my tracks and was about to run the opposite way when they managed to toss a net over me like I was some fort of fish in the sea. "Argh!" I fell and struggled to free myself. "What on earth are you doing?!" I asked, shocked at their behavior. After a seconds glance, I knew I was nowhere near home. Their clothing looked so out of date that I actually thought one of them was my uncle.

"A single bandit?" One of the men asked. "Of course not, fool. Its a woman. Bet you any amount of coin, it's a kitsune." Another one said. "But look at her clothing" Someone else had pointed out. A younger woman, about my age pushed through the crowd of men as children and families began to gather around. She wore priestess clothing and had a bow over her shoulder. When she was in front, everyone quieted down. "Speak in your defense, demon" She ordered. I gave a snicker "I am not a demon" I stated "I'm just looking for directions" I spoke nothing but the truth, yet she did not believe me. Instead, she grabbed a pouch and whipped me with sand "DEMON BE GONE" She shouted, ignoring my honesty. "Hey! I said I'm not a demon, okay?" I snapped. She suddenly stopped. "It seems as though the demon is telling the truth... I mean, woman." She corrected herself. She looked to the men and nodded, which got them to remove my tangled body from the heavy net.

I stretched, enjoying the freedom to move my limbs once more and looked at her "Yeah, so I'm completely lost." I stated, straight to the point. "You are in Noriko's Village. You are free to stay here for the night if you wish." She kindly offered, though I was a stranger to this world. "Noriko being?" I asked. "Noriko being my mother. One of the most powerful priestesses in the land. And I am Ren, not only her daughter but her apprentice"

"Setsuko, nice to meet you" I replied with a bow. I had noticed the sun setting, so I had no choice but to accept her offer. I followed her to a nearby hut and entered with her. Sitting by a boiling pot of stew was Noriko, Ren's mother. "An unfamiliar outsider has arrived seeking shelter for the night. She has proven herself not a demon, but a human and brings no sign of war." Ren informed her mother. "Ah, very well" the old woman spoke slowly and quietly. "It can't be helped." Noriko stated and passed me a bowl of stew. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating.

After finishing another bowl of stew, I was no longer famished. Ren was kind enough as to set out a futon for me and we lay in the darkness, ready for sleep to take over.

 _Maybe I will wake up to find it was all just a silly dream._


End file.
